


Woopsies Hinata!

by Tea_For_Two



Series: Hinata's Kinkland! [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AND MAKE MY RAREPAIR TRASH OCCUR, AND POOR KAGEHINA LMAO WOOPSIES?, ANY EXCUSE TO MAKE HINATA A KINKY SHIT, Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, Drinking Games, Group chat, Hinata gets around, Hinata u kinky shit, I'm drunk and its 2am, Iwa-chan you bae, Kageyama is a fucking virgin, Kenma is sassy, M/M, OCCness, Oikawa is a troll, Omorashi, Slut Hinata, The Little Giant has one leg, Threesomes, WHAT A SLUT, Watersports, and Tsukishima is too frigid to admit he loves Yamaguchi, and bottoms, and group chat hilarity ensues, chat and messages, fucking hell, hella gay, ignore this shit, lets laugh at him, lolol, nothing actually happens though, slight crack?, what are tags, what is this.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 06:18:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8653984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea_For_Two/pseuds/Tea_For_Two
Summary: AliensAreReal added Haji, Maki and 12 others to a group chat.AliensAreReal changed the group name to ‘Volleyball Squad Goalz.’That's how it all started... a huge group chat of drama, memes, meeting idols and being general teens. Hinata somehow ends up meeting the Little Giant through Akiteru, and a variety of players from Tokyo and Miyagi interact with one another.Oikawa hosts a party, people get drunk, and some secrets come to light about the resident Ball of Innocent Sunshine, Hinata Shouyou!A.K.A Hinata is a kinky shit and ex-Karasuno players are trolls





	

**Author's Note:**

> Aoba Johsai:
> 
> AliensAreReal - Oikawa Tooru  
> Haj: Iwaizumi Hajime  
> Issei - Issei Matsukawa  
> Maki - Takahiro Hanamaki  
> MadDawg - Kyoutani Tentaro  
> Aki-chan - Kunimi Akira  
> Umbrella - Yutaro Kindaichi  
> Yahabana - Shingeru Yahaba
> 
> Tokonami  
> Ikejiri - Ikejiri Hayato
> 
> Johzenji  
> Yujio - Yuji Terushima  
> Misa - Hana Misaki
> 
> Date Tech  
> Aone - Takanobu Aone
> 
> Nekoma  
> ApplePi - Kenma Kozume  
> KurooShiroo - Kuroo Tetsuro (Ik Shiro is one o, its a pun fucking godamnit)  
> Lev - Haiba Lev  
> Pak_Yaku - Yaku Morisuke  
> Inu - Inuoka So  
> SeaGrapes - Nobuyuuki Kai  
> Shibayama^^ - Yuuki Shibayama  
> Tora - Yamamoto Taketora  
> Manekineko - Shohei Fukunaga  
> Manabu - Manabu Naoi  
> Pisces - Yamamoto Akane (Yamamoto Taketora's cannon little sister)  
> Arisa - Arisa/Alisa Haiba (Haiba Lev's cannon older sister)
> 
> Fukorodani Academy  
> Owly - Bokuto Koraro  
> Aakashi - Akaashi Keji
> 
> Karasuno  
> Shou-chan - Shouyou Hinata  
> Kags - Kageyama Tobio  
> YamYam - Yamaguchi Tadashi  
> IAmADinosaur - Tsukishima Kei  
> Noya - Nishinoya Yuu  
> Ryu~ - Tanaka Ryunosuke  
> Suga - Sugawara Koushi  
> Mura - Daichi Sawamura  
> Jellyzumane - Asahi Azumane  
> Shimizu - Kiyoko Shimizu  
> Ittetsu - Takeda Ittetsu  
> Yacchan - Yachi Hitoka  
> Keishin - Keishin Ukai
> 
> EX-Karasuno  
> Makoto - Makoto Shimada  
> Yuusuke - Yuusuke Takinoue  
> Chiisana - Seto Yamazaki (I NAMED THE LITTLE GIANT SETO FUCKING FIGHT ME)  
> Kai - Kaito Naegi  
> Yoshiii - Yoshi Kotora

A/N I’m legit trash crying lmao. I turned Hinata into a fucking whore and Tsukishima likes Dinosaurs TOO MUCH. I’m sorry Hinata it’s my fault for shipping you with everyone but seriously.. You’re too innocent that it works… :’)

 

ONE:

 

AliensAreReal added Haji, Maki and 12 others to a group chat.

 

AliensAreReal changed the group name to ‘Volleyball Squad Goalz.’

 

Issei: What is this…

 

Maki: I think the name says it all, Matsukawa….

 

Yahabanana: Either way, we’re going to regret this…

 

AliensAreReal: OI! RUDE! I have placed you into such a wonderful chat~! For us to expand our Volleyball knowledge and communicate with our wonderful fellow player!

 

Haj: No.

 

Issei: Seconded…

 

Maki: Third...ed

 

Yahabanana: Is that even a word?

 

Maki: Who knows…

 

AliensAreReal: How mean! I went out of my way to make such a beautiful chat….

 

Haj: Trashykawa it probably took you about 20 seconds…

 

AliensAreReal: How mean Iwa-chan! It took 30 actually!

 

Maki: ….

 

Shou-chan: WOAAAAHHH WHAT’S DISSSS THING?!?!?!?

 

AliensAreReal: Ah! Chibi-chan~! Look at my wonderful Volleyball chat! Are you impressed?

 

Shou-chan: Grand King! Owaahhhh! It’s so cool!

 

AliensAreReal: At least someone appreciates me…

 

Shou-chan: Can I add people?

 

AliensAreReal: Sure! Anyone involved in Volleyball is welcome!

Shou-chan: Owah! Yay!!!

 

Shou-chan added Applepi, SeaGrapes and 40 others.

 

Yahabanana: 40?!

 

ApplePi left the group chat.

 

Issei: That was… quick….

 

Shou-chan added ApplePi

 

Shou-chan: KENMAAAA WAAITTTT.

 

ApplePi: What…

 

KurooShiroo: Oho?

 

Owly: Oho?

 

KurooShiroo: Ho?

 

IAmADinosaur: What the hell...is this?

 

AliensAreReal: YOU’RE A DINOSAUR?!?! OMG! IWA-CHAN WE AVE A DINOSAUR IN OUR CHAT!

 

KurooShiroo: That’s a brilliant name… who is it?

 

IAmADinosaur: Don’t… even…

 

Shou-chan: It’s Tsukishima!

 

KurooShiroo: :’’’’’’’’’’’’’’)

 

IAmADinosaur left the chat.

 

AliensAreReal: AHH THE DINOSAUR LEFT QUICK QUICK!

 

AliensAreReal added IAmADinosaur to the gorup chat.

 

ApplePi: Why am I here?

 

Shou-chan: BECAUSE VOLLEYBAAAALLL EEEEEE!

 

AliensAreReal: Exactly.

 

ApplePi: …

 

KurooShiroo: Cheer Up Kenma!

 

Yahabanana: Should we all introduce ourselves.. It’s confusing speaking when I don’t know who's behind which name.

 

Issei: Seconded!

 

Maki: Third...ed

 

Yahabanana: OML…

 

Owly: I’M BOKUTO KOTARO~!

 

Yahabanana: Oh aren’t you one of the top ace’s?

 

Owly: YEEEEE! I’M IN THE TOP 5! NE, NE AAKAAASHI SOMEONE KNOWS ME I’M FAMOUS!

 

KurooShiroo: Is he around?

 

Owly: Probably… he’s probably just ignoring me! :’(

 

Aakashi: I’m not ignoring you, Bokuto, I just simply don’t see a point in which I’m needed in this conversation, I’ve been happily observing.

 

AliensAreReal: Fancy Pants!@@@ IWA-CHAN HE SOUNDS LIEK YOU! BE FRIENDS!

 

Haj: Please don’t call me that. I’m Iwaizumi Hajime, Third year at Aoba Johsai.

 

KurooShiroo: I’m Kuroo Tetsuro! I’m Nekoma’s Captain, and I’m in my third year.

 

Issei: I’m Issei Matsukawa, I’m in my third year at Aoba Johsai.

 

Shou-chan: I’M HINATA@@@@ I’M AT KARASUNO~!

 

Yahabanana: Since you added most people… they’ll probably know that…

 

Maki: I’m Takahiro Hanamaki, I’m also in my third year at Aoba Johsai.

 

Suga has come online.

 

Suga: This seems lively…

 

ApplePi: I’m Kenma.

 

AliensAreReal: THAT WAS LAME! I’m Oikawa Tooru! Maybe you’ve heard of me~?

 

Owly: OO OO I HAVE MEMEME!

 

KurooShiroo: Stop boosting his ego Bokubro!

 

Owly: Ah! I’m sorry Kurobro!

 

Aakashi: This is what I have to put up with… I’m Aakashi Keji, second year setter from Fukurodani.

 

Owly: AAAAKAASHIIIIIIIII

 

Suga: I’m Sugawara Koushi! I’m also at Karasuno, in my third year.

 

AliensAreReal: REFRESHING-CHAN~!##@@#$%@&%$@

 

Haj: Run.

 

Yahabanana: I don’t think anyone else is around, unless they’re lurking! I’m Shigeru Yahaba, second year at Aoba Johsai.

 

IAmADinosaur: I’m here.

 

AliensAreReal: NYAH! HE’S ALIVE!

 

Keishin added Makoto, Teru and four others.

 

IAmADinosaur has left the group chat.

 

AliensAreReal: NYAH QUICK ADD HIM BACK WE CAN’T LOSE THE DINOSAURRRSSS AND THE ALIENS!

 

Haj: When did we lose the Aliens Shittykawa?

 

Yahabanana: Oh lord….

 

AliensAreReal: MAYBE SOMEONE LOCKED THEM AWAY BUT THEY’REEE REALL IWA-CHANNNNNNNNNNN

 

Shou-chan added IAmADinosaur to the group chat.

 

Keishin and one other has come online.

 

Keishin: This is very lively...indeed

 

Yujio: OHO A GROUPPPPPPP! HOW FANCYYYYYYYY

 

Shou-chan: I KNOWW RIGHTHTGHT

 

Haj: Oh we gained another imbecile.

 

Yujio: RUDEEEEEE SHOU-CHAN HE’S BEING RUDE TELL HIM.

 

Shou-chan: HOW DARE HEEEEE

 

Teru has come online.

 

Teru: This is so bizarre.

 

KurooShiroo: Whose Teru? Or Yujio?

 

Shou-chan: Yujio goes to Johzenji! He’s really super bwah!

 

Teru: I’m Tsukishima Akiteru!

 

KurooShiro: OHOHOHOHO BOKUBRO LOOK WHAT WE HAVE HEREEEE~!

 

Owly: OHOHOHO I SEE WHAT YOU MEAN.

 

IAmADinosaur: Please leave.

 

Teru: How mean Kei!

 

Keishin: I wonder how long it’ll take them to notice they’re in a group chat with a bunch of children…

 

Issei: Scary!

 

Maki: Seconded!

 

Aakashi: I’m going… goodbye Bokuto.

 

Aakashi has gone offline.

 

Owly: AAKKKKKKASHI NOOO DON’T LEAVE MEEEEEE BAE

 

KurooShiroo: Bae?

 

AliensAreReal: BAE? OOOOOO OWLY-CHAN TELL ME MOREEEE.

 

Suga: Owly-chan?

 

Yujio has gone offline.

 

Owly: OWLY-CHAN SOUNDS CUTE YAAAHHH! Aakashi is fabulous!

 

Teru added Yoshiii, Kai and Chiisana.

 

Chiisana: Yo!

 

Kai: Ey Fancy chat!

 

AliensAreReal: MORE PEOPLE! WOHO MY FABULOUS CHAT IS EXPANDING IWA-CHAN!@#&%$*&&)(

 

Haj: God help us.

 

Kai: This is lively hahaha XD I love it!

 

Chiisana: For sure :’)

 

Issei: HANANANAMAAAKIIII COME QUICKK

 

Issei went offline.

 

Maki went offline.

 

Yahabanana: What’s up with those two?

 

Haj: Who knows.

 

Suga: Hello you three, it’s nice to meet you.

 

Kai: Ooo so polite! Ello there Suga!

 

Yoshiii: AKITERU HAS FRIENDS OUTSIDE THE FRIENDS GROUP! HOWW DARE HE!?!?

 

Kai: I know right.. What a crime…

 

IAmADinosaur: He has friends to start with?

 

Teru: Mean :O

 

Kai: Of course he has friends! We played together at school ^^

 

YamYam has come online.

 

Shou-chan: OWAHHHH DID YOU GO TO KARASUNO!?@:!@8947UHR

 

YamYam: Probably.

 

IAmADinosaur: Yamaguchi save me.

 

YamYam: No can do….

 

AliensAreReal: VETERAN PLAYERS TELL ME YOU’RE SECRETS ARE ANY OF YOU SETTERS?! NYAHHHHHHH.

 

Kai: I was a setter! Yoshi and Seto were Middle Blockers XD How lameeeeee.

 

AliensAreReal: I know right Setters are the coolest.

 

Kags: Agreed.

 

Shou-chan: WOHWOHOHA KAGEYAMA WAS LURKING ALL ALONG?>!??!

 

Suga: Of course he’d turn up at the mention of setters.

 

KurooShiroo: Lol

 

Chiisana: How cruel Kai… I was a great middle blocker… gosh :’)

 

Yoshiii: Lol until you went and jumped in front of a truck noob

 

Chiisana: I DIDN’T JUMP INFRONT OF IT GODAMNIT IT CAUGHT ME BY SURPRISE!

 

Teru: Wow this is...insensitive…

 

Yoshiii: NAH Seto doesn’t mind… :’)

 

Chiisana: PFT SAYS WHO?! XD

 

Yoshiii: See!

 

AliensAreReal: Iwa-chan these strangers have taken over my chat.. Help

 

Haj: No.

 

AliensAreReal: Stingy…

 

Yoshiii: OOh! Introductions~! I’m Yoshi Kotora! I’m 21 :3

 

Kai: And I’m Kaito Naegi! We we’re on Karasuno’s team the same time as Akiteru, in the year below him.

 

IAmADinosaur: Please tell me that you didn’t….

 

Shou-chan: OMG GDBDHJFGAHDNGSBDFHGEWSAVF

 

IAmADinosaur: You did…

 

IAmADinosaur has left the chat.

 

YamYam has left the chat.

 

Haj: What?

 

Chiisana: I’m Seto Yamazaki!

 

Shou-chan: HASDGSFGSGLDJHLFGKDNHJKHSXJDGVBC

 

Keishin: You better not break my player Yamazaki.

 

KurooShiroo added YamYam and one other.

 

Chiisana: Hm?

 

Shou-chan: -INTENSE BREATHING- ARE. YOU. THE. LITTLE. GIANT?!?!:!@OI47365894Y

 

Chiisana: Oh. Yeah :’) That’s what they used to call me.

 

IAmADinosaur: Please let me escape.

 

Shou-chan: OHHHH MY GOOOOOOOOD JHSDFGJSDFB

 

Chiisana: Erm… did I break him?

 

Kags: He’s kind of like...your biggest fan?

 

AliensAreReal: AnD HE CAn juMp

 

Haj: When did you become his fangirl?

 

AliensAreReal: ARE YOU JEALOUS IWA-CHAN DON’T WORRY YOU’RE ALL I NEED.

 

Haj: Shut up idiot.

 

Suga: Oh wow.

 

Kai: AH SETO HAS FANSSSSSSSS JEALOUS

 

Yoshiii: Lol Kai don’t lie, he has a fan, not fans :P

 

Kai: Oh right that’s the only one he has NYAH!

 

Yoshiii: High Five Kai XD

 

Shou-chan udjsgsahytfiruwghkrefnhbjkfsdngbajshgujrhgl,ika\n HELPVGNH

 

Aki-chan: Shouyou are you okay?

 

YamYam: Shouyou?

 

AliensAreReal: SHOUYOU!?!??!

 

Shou-chan: AH I’m okay Aki-chan! Just very surprised, don’t worry ^^

 

Aki-chan: Okay.

 

Aki-chan has gone offline.

 

AliensAreReal: OI OI WAIT KUNIMI WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT EH?!??!

 

Haj: He’s gone.

 

Shou-cha: LET ME PM YYOUUUUUU CHIISANA. DJSKFGVNBSMB

 

Kags: Don’t spam him too much…

 

KurooShiroo: It’ll be quiet without him around :’)

 

Kai: I’m sure he’ll explode here later if Seto tells him much.

 

Yoshiii: Indeed XD

 

AliensAreReal has gone offline.

 

YamYam has gone offline.

 

Haj: Might actually be quieter now.

 

Yahabana: Probably.

 

Owly has gone offline.

 

KurooShiroo: BRO.

 

Applepi has gone offline.

 

Haj: Looks like it's dead hour…

 

Yahabanana: Yep.

 

Yahabanana has gone offline.

 

Haj has gone offline.

 

\-----------------------

 

It was maybe a week later, when most people had seen, acknowledged and responded to the chat, that Oikawa had a crazy decision, and held a party, inviting most of the chat, except the odd few people that couldn’t attend, or didn’t want to mingle around a bunch of kids. Oikawa wasn’t going to boast it… much… but he was pretty loaded so…  Anyway, in the end, most of the students from Tokyo teams moved down to Miyagi for the evening at Oikawa’s, and it was a pretty big do, and somehow alcohol ended up involved. Before it got REALLY bad though, Oikawa managed to herd most people away. About 19 of them remained.

 

Ikejiri: I think everyone’s smashed… damn…

 

N0y4: I agrewwew

 

Ikejiri: I think you are too Noya….

 

N0y4: NU UHDS

 

AliensAreReal: Ahaha~! Can’t handle your drink nyah?

 

Shou-chan: Grandsas kinF!

 

Haj: Oh lord Shittykawa what have you done?

 

Kags: yeah.

 

Mura: I don’t appreciate my teammates being smashed…

 

AliensAreReal: NYAH! It’s not my fault they can’t handle themselves… I barely distributed anything! Besides they can crash here it’s fine!

 

The Karasuno third years and most of the second year, minus Tanaka and Noya had left.

 

“How about we do something fun~?” Oikawa asked with a grin, and Nishinoya and Tanaka perked up at a suggestion, most of them mildly drunk, besides Hinata, Inuoka and Kageyama who seemed to be unable to hold their alcohol at all.

 

“Sure! Sure!”

 

“I have an idea... “ Oikawa grinned, and left before returning with some shot glasses and a couple of bottles of various alcoholic liquids.

 

“You all hold up 10 fingers, and we’ll say things we’ve done but you’ll say that you’ve never done it...and if you’ve done it too, you put down a finger! Every Time you lose a finger you do a shot!”

 

“Sounds fun.” Kuroo grinned wickedly and the group gathered into a circle.

 

“Erm… Who wants to start?”

 

“I will!” Yahaba spoke, and everyone nodded in agreement.

 

“Erm… I’ve never kissed a girl.” Yahaba shrugged and a few of the player sighed, putting down a finger and taking a shot, though none of the Karasuno players moved.

 

“Awehhh poor Karasuno~!”

 

Inuoka So from Nekoma went next, and gave a big grin, before he spoke.

 

“I’ve never kissed a boy!” He declared, without a care in the world, it was surprising how many of them ended up taking a shot, among them was a few unexpected people too, like Yaku Morisuke, Aakashi Keji, and Hinata Shouyou. Other than Hinata, from Karasuno, only Nishinoya also followed in suit. Kageyama gapped at the smaller boy beside him.

 

“Oho~?” Kuroo grinned and a few other people looked at Hinata in shock, after all wasn’t he the biggest innocent ball of sunshine they’d ever met?

 

Tsukishima went next, and being as stubborn as he was, stuck to a safe option.

 

“I’ve never got a piercing.”

 

When Hinata lost another finger, he gained a few questioning looks, after noticing his ears were fine…

 

Hinata bit his lip slightly, faint blush on the tips of his ears before tugging up his shirt, gaining a few whistles in the process at the small ring piercing dangling from his left nipple.

 

“Woahhhh Chibi-chan! Look at you~!” Oikawa grinned, and Hinata blushed tugging his top back down.

 

“Blimey Hinata, I didn’t know you had that.” Tanaka exclaimed and Noya nodded in agreement, eyes wide, before grabbing his phone.

 

N0y4: GUIZE HINATA HAS HIS NIPPLE PIERCED. WHATS HAPPENING?>!?!,QL.,J

 

Mura: WHAT?!

 

ApplePi: Yeah he told me about it…

 

Mura: Oh my God.

 

Kai: Ehhhh what a kinky smol child ahahah

 

Yoshiii: KAI STOPPPP XD

 

Kai: Why XD He’s not underage it’s cool lol

 

Yoshii: Seto might kick you though, he’s protective over his fan :’)

 

Kai: FAN… ;P He has no more fans lolol and he can hardly kick me with one leg LOL

 

Yoshiii: LMAO you’re so savage about that

 

Kai: So are you! Besideeees Seto doesn’t care XD He still plays does he not?

 

Yoshiii: Yeah I guess lol

 

Jellyzumane: Hinata does? Are you sure, Noya?

 

N0y4: YEA HE JUST SHOWED USSSSS IM SO SHOCKED SEND BACKJ UP

 

Ryu~: Yeah! He’s noytr lyingf

 

Mura: Seriously if they’re this drunk…

 

Arisa: DO YOU MIND THERE IS SMALL PEOPLE IN HERE.

 

Umbrella: Technically the youngest person in here is Pisces… and isn’t she 14?

 

Tora: OI OI OI DON’T EVEN

 

Arisa: Well yeah… but still

 

Makoto: That technically makes it okay, did you forget the legal age in Japan is 13?

 

Arisa: Stilllll! My precious Akane will be sullied by your words!

 

Yusuke: It’s probably just because she’s not 100% Japanese, isn’t the age higher abroad so it might be a bit..

 

Makoto: Yeah probably, sorry Arisa!

 

“Never have I been sucked off.” Yuji stated proudly, and only a couple of fingers went down, from Bokuto, Iwaizumi, Kunimi, Kindaichi, and Inuoka.

 

“WOAH WOAH WOAH JEALOUSSS!”

 

“Who?! Do any of you even have girlfriends.. And YOU THAT’S SO BULLSHITTT YUJI! No girl would ever-”

 

“I never said it was a girl….” Yuji shrugged and Tanaka gave a splutter, reaching for his phone.

 

Ryu~: YUJI GOT A BLOWJOB FROM A GUY HNJCFDSBNVHSDB

 

Kai: YUJI? HAHAHA YOU’RE KIDDING RIGHT|??!

 

Yoshiii: LOLOL KAI

 

Kai: He wouldn’t get a blowjob even if he paid for it…

 

Yoshiii: Ask him who it was LMAO :’) I’LL BELIEVE IT WHEN THEY TELL ME THEMSELVES.

 

“Oi Yuji who was it or I call Bullshit!” Tanaka exclaimed and Yuji gave a faint smirk.

 

“No can do~!:

 

“Never have I… given a blowjob!” Oikawa grinned and Iwaizumi gave a mortified squeak, it didn’t take much to piece it together, if he’d gained a blowjob and Oikawa had given one… then again most of them were drunk so if anyone figured it out, nothing was said… maybe it’s because more people were focusing on the fact Hinata and Aakashi took a shot

 

“WHAAAA”

 

“I told you Aakashi was bae…” Bokuto grinned and Aakashi flushed red instantly, punching Bokuto’s shoulder.

 

“Hinata- Hinata-"

 

N0y4: OMG I DON’T EVEN KNOW WHO THIS CHILD IS, IT ISN’T HINATA. IT ISN’T MY SMOL APPRENTICE HELP ME

 

Ryu~: LMAO NOYA YOU TOOK A SHOT TOO SHUT UP.

 

N0y4: SO? THIS IS HINATA WE’RE TALKING ABOUT>!<lJDKXHBV

 

Suga: What happened now?

 

Ryu~: HINATA GAVE SOMEONE A BLOWJOB.

 

ApplePi: I heard that too.

 

Ryu~: DO YOU KNOW EVERYTHING OMG TELL US WHO

 

ApplePi: Yes I know who, no I won’t tell you.

 

N0y4: PLEAAAAAAAAAAAASE

 

ApplePi has gone offline.

 

“Dayumit. Hinata Hinata tell us who he waaaas!” Tanaka asked,

 

“It was probably a one off…” Kentaro muttered and Hinata just shook his head, Kageyama beside him looking even more shocked, still holding up ten fingers… poor Kageyama.

 

“Never have I been in a threesome with two guys!” Kuroo smirked and a few fingers went down, surprising those who didn’t.

 

Bokuto and Aakashi simply pointed to Kuroo, and Kuroo simply stuck his tongue out, as the two did their round. Kunimi, Kindaichi, Inouka and Hinata also took a shot and the small ginger was sure the two second years had died.

 

N0y4: HINATA IS LIKE WHAT WHAT?”q ,slkbvcvf TANAKA WHAT ARE WE WITNESSING I DONT WANT TO KNOW THIS I CANT LOOK AT HIM ANYMORE WITHOUT DOFHDSJVB

 

Ryu~: I think Hinata’s image has been destroiysud

 

Kai: Mh?

 

Ryu~: We;res doingf a druinnking game and Huinata admitted to being in a trheesome witgf trwo guys.

 

Arisa: WHAAAAT

 

Kai: WOW.

 

Yoshiii: Blimeeeey. I see what you mean….

 

Keishin: I really don’t want to know any of this…

 

Makoto: I see what you mean Keishin….

 

Makoto went offline.

 

Keishin went offline.

 

Yuusuke went offline.

 

“OMG GUYS HOW COULD YOUUU” Oikawa pouted, pointing at Kunimi and Kindaichi, in shock.

 

Kindaichi shrugged and Kunimi smirked faintly.

 

Kuroo was looking at Inouka with pride.

 

“Ah my apprentice! You’ve done my proud!”

 

Inouka turned as red as his volleyball jersey was.

 

“Have we also noticed how Inouka is down to five fingers… yet Glasses-chan and Tobio-chan still have 10…”

 

“Tanaka has 10 too…”

 

Inu: HELP I’M LOSING THIS GAME OR AM I WINNING|??!;M,C

 

KurooShiroo: I think you’re winning, whoevers left last loses.

 

Inu: OH YISH BOI I’M WINNING THIS SHIT

 

KurooShiroo: You’re an even bigger kinkier shit than me!

 

Inu: Oh Pls you're making me blush ;)

 

Kai: HAHAHAHAH YOSHIII THIS IS GREAT WHERE’S SETO AND TERU :’) WHOSE LOSING TELL ME EVERYTHING MY SMOL FRIENDS.

 

Inu: Erm, Tsukishima, Tanaka, and Kageyama are all last, then Yahaba, Kentaro, HanamakI, Oikawa and Matsuki are joint 2nd last

 

KurooShiroo: NOOO DONT

 

Inu: Then its Kuroo, Nishinoya, Yuji and Iwaizumi.

 

KurooShiroo: NO WHYY YOU BETRAYED MEEE

 

Kai: LOL

 

Inu: Then its Kindaichi, Kunimi and Bokuto.

 

Yoshii: Seto ignored me he must be asleep.

 

Inu: Then it's Hinata and Aakashi, in joint second and then there’s me! WINNING LIKE A BAWS.

 

Ryu~: This is cruel.

 

Kai: LOOOL WHY ARE HINATA AND AAKASHI SECOND??!?!

 

Inu: One second…

 

Inu initiated a video call.

 

Kai has joined the call.

 

Yoshii has joined the call.

 

Arisa has joined the call.

 

Suga has joined the call.

 

‘EYYYYYYYY’ Kai shouted and Yoshiii rolled his eyes, and Inu held his phone at a steady level with the hand that had ‘lost’ all its fingers, to involved the ones missing from the game.

 

“Never have I gotten myself off”

 

Such a mundane one meant every single person drunk, and Tsukishima, Tanaka and Kageyama finally lost a finger, Aakashi and Hinata losing their first hand.

 

“Never have I..” there was a pause from Kindaichi who blushed and then shrugged, “Never have a fucked someone male.”

 

Obviously from the response regarding male threesomes earlier, Kuroo and Bokuto drunk, as did Yaku, Yuji, Inouka, Kunimi and Iwaizumi.

 

“OH YOU'RE SHITTING ME THIS IS SO UNFAIR.” Tanaka whined, and Inouka shrugged.

Inu: I’M STILL WINNING HAHAHA

 

Kai: We can see…

 

Yoshiii: Then again the connection is so bad, I’m hanging up, keep my updated…

 

Arisa hung up.

 

Yoshiii hung up.

 

Kai: Spoil sports… but the call is a lot less lagggy with just us two, Suga!

 

Suga: I guess.

 

“Never have I got into a physical fight.”

 

This was another of those more relaxed ones, and most people found themselves drinking, minus Tsukishima, Inouka, Yahaba, and four of the Aoba Johsai players.

 

“I’ve never came in public…” Oikawa announced, and most people blinked in surprise at Oikawa announcement, and even more so when two fingers went down, one on Aakashi’s hand, and the other on Hinata’s.

 

Kai: OH SHIT AAKASHI AND HINATA ARE LIKE A DREAM DUO OF KINKIIINESSS AND I DON’T GET IT AREN;T THEY ARE PRECIUOS ANGELS HELP ME YOOSHIIIII

 

Yoshiii: Lmao

 

Inu: I HAVE BEEN SURPASSED OMG SOMEONE HELP

 

“This is so...eye opening oh…”

 

“Never have I been fucked by someone.”

 

Oh lord it was that awkward question that left the virgin’s so painfully obvious. Equally, the fact Hinata put down a finger…

 

“Oho~?”

 

Kuroo: HINATA BOTTOMS GUYS

 

ApplePi has come online.

 

ApplePi: Kuroo please.

 

ApplePi has gone offline.

 

Kai: LOOOL KENMA DON’T WANT UR SHIT KUROO LOOOL

 

Yoshiii: I’m crying :’) Hinata bae why XD

 

“Never have I worn a skirt.”

 

Hinata turned the reddest he had so far, tugging down his 7th finger, Inuoka laughing at his mortified face. Oikawa also tugged down a finger with a laugh.

 

“I’ve never fucked myself with an object!” This one was from Yahaba who looked a bit mortified at his announcement, but please nonetheless when several fingers dropped.

 

AliensAreReal: Chibi-chan is so kinky, I love it :’)

 

Haj: ….

 

Kai: LOVERS TIFF

 

Haj: THE HELL?

 

Yoshiii: LOOOK HOW DEFENSIVE HE GOT KAI THEY’RE TOTALLY FUCKING ONE ANOTHER AHAHAHAHA

 

Kai: IKR OMG YES GUYS GET IT DONE :’)

 

AliensAreReal: IWA-CHAN IS MINE SHOOOO.

 

Inu: HINATA LOST 9 FINGERS LOLOL DON’T LET HIM WIN GOD.

 

KurooShiro: This calls for drastic measures, I’ll say something he’ll never have done hahaha :’)

 

“I’ve never let someone piss on me or in me.”

 

Inu: THE HELL KUROO I’M CRYING WHO WAS IT :’)

 

KurooShiroo: It wasn’t even in a kinky way, stop overreacting.

 

Hinata put down his last finger, taking a final shot, head spinning a lot more than when he started.

 

Inu: O shit Hinata won me?

 

Kai: OHOH OH MY GOD THE INNOCENT FLUFFBALL IS THE KINKIEST PERSON ALIVE

 

Yoshiii: What did he do?

 

Kai: WATERSPORTS YOSHII WATERSPORTS HAHAHA

 

Yoshiii: I’m crying :’)

 

“HOW DID HINATA WIN?”

 

“Kuroo what the fuck!?”  


“Hinata, the fuck did you do all this shit with?”

 

“Er well- I mean er-”

 

Kai: This is so funny

 

Chiisana has come online

 

Chiisana: Only you would find this amusing Kaito… you too Yoshi. Seriously stop spamming my pms.

 

Chiisana went offline,

 

Yoshii: WHAT A FUCKING KILLJOY.

 

“Well I- don’t know if I should...they’re kinda in the room…”

 

“EH?!”

 

Kageyama looked murderous, Tsukishima was pretty shocked and well, a few people in the room let out knowing smirks.

 

“WELL THIS IS FUN, RAISE YOUR HAND IF YOU’VE GOTTEN WITH CHIBI-CHAN.” Oikawa announced with a absolutely elated expression, enjoying how red Hinata went.

 

Six hands went up and Hinata let out a mortified squeak as they looked at one another, Yuji bursting out laughing.

 

“Damn Hinata no wonder you were so good with your tongue…” Yuji smirked, hand held up.

 

Across the room, sat Aakashi, and Bokuto with hands up, and to the side, Kunimi, Inuoka and Kindaichi.

 

Kai: OMG HINATA GETS AROUND WHAT A KINKY LIL SHIT IM CRYING YOSHIII GUESS HOW MANY HANDS WENT UP

 

Yoshii: HANDS UP FOR WHAT? :’)

 

Kai: PEOPLE THAT HAVE GOT WITH HINATA

 

Yoshiii: Three?

 

Kai: SIIIIIIIIIXXX XD AND THAT’S JUST IN THIS ROOM WHO KNOWS IF THERE’S MORE….  :”)

 

Yoshiii: YAHAHAAH XD IF YOU’VE SLEPT WITH HINATA SAY AYE XD

 

Aone:... aye

 

Kai: OMFG IM CRYING HELP XDXD YOSHIIII

 

Ushi: Aye.

 

Suga: I...might have. Once. Just one though honest.

 

Yoshiii: I cna’t breathe Kai call anb amublcance i’m ded

 

Kai: I canjgty you call me one

 

“HINAAATA THE HEEEELLL?!” Tanaka shouted as the chat continued.

 

“Erm...well...erm…” Hinata shrugged.

 

AliensAreReal renamed the chat ‘Shouyou in Kinkland.’

 

Kai: Has died.

 

Yoshiii: is also dead.

 

Tashiro: Fucking hell this is insane…

 

Misa: You’re telling me.

 

\-------

 

Hinata didn’t actually remember anything from night, but looking at the previous chat history was enough to know that well… fate wasn’t on his side…

 

Shou-chan is online.

 

Kai: THE KINK GOD HAS ARRIVE *BOWS*

 

Yoshiii: *BOWS ALSO*

 

Teru: Good lord whose the children here again?

 

Kai: Not Hinata?

 

Yoshiii: LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL O FUCK YES U ROAST HIM KAI :’)

 

Kai: WE’RE HAVING ROASTED AKITERU FOR LUCNH BOIZ

 

Makoto: I honestly can’t.

 

Yuusuke: Agreed.

 

Yujio: In all fairness, I can’t really remember much… but since you all know.. Hinata doesn’t do much shit like that anymore, like he used to :’)

 

Inu: Yeah, he did but then he’s actually dating someone now so, yano… :’(

 

Yujio: I know what you mean So… it’s so </3

 

Shou-chan: Ermmmmm ;-;

 

Kai: KINKMASTER HELLO

 

Yoshiii: welCOME YOUR MAJESTy oml

 

Shou-chan: I don’t remember last night but I guess I said stuff…..if the chat name...helps..

 

Suga: You kind of…

 

Kai: DON’T YOU START SUGA AHAHA WE HEARD WHAT YOU SAID :’)

 

Shou-chan has gone offline.

 

Lev: Shouyou is seeing someone, who?

 

Umbrella: Akira.

 

Pak_Yaku: Oh what the heck :’) I never saw that coming.

 

Umbrella: It’s cute.

 

Jellyzumane: Kunimi Akira?

 

Umbrella: Yup!

 

Kags: WHAT?! THE. FUCK?>!?/MF,KS

 

Kai: Kageeeeeee is broken!

 

AliensAreReal: Poor Tobio-chan~ Didn’t even score and they’re partners~! GO KUNIMI HAHAH.

 

Haj: Shut up.

 

Kai: LOVERS TIFF THE SEQUEL

 

Yoshiii: NYAH!

 

Haj has gone offline.

 

AliensAreReal has gone offline.

 

Yoshiii: I bet they went to a cupboard or some shit.

 

Kai: I’m crying pmsl.

 

KurooShiroo: Still, I never knew Hinata had all that in him… I wonder how it all started….

 

ApplePi is online.

 

ApplePi has started a private conversation with KurooShiroo

 

ApplePi: I’ll tell you if you promise not to tell anyone…

 

KurooShiroo: Story time with Kenma!

 

ApplePi: Well-......

 

**Author's Note:**

> WHEN IM SOBER I'LL WRITE FUCKING PREQUELS WITH HINATA BEING A KINKY SHIT DOING THE SHIT HE CLAIMS HE'S DONE BUT ITS 2AM AND I'M DRUNK AND IC AN'T WRITE SERIOUS SHIT PLS LEAVE ME ALONE UJGVSFDBN
> 
>  
> 
> EDIT: OMG I CAUGHT UP ON HAIKYUU AND THERE'S THAT FABBY CHILD IN THE YEARS ABOVE SUGA AND THE CREW CALLED TASHIRO WHO WANTED TO GO TO NATIONALS AND DAMN BOI I'M ADDING HIM IF I EVER BOTHER TO WRITE MORE FOR THHIS SHIT.


End file.
